Boyfriends
by Reidfreak
Summary: Another Aaden and Derek Story. Making it short and sweet with a little of my Junior-G man in it :  Beta by GryffindorPrincess23     Slash/M&R Rated T
1. New Girl

**OKAY! So here is a new story to my Aaden and Morgan series. Hope you guys enjoy it! Its gonna be short and fun. Reviews are much apreciated :) **

He stared at her from across the room. She was the new girl, the one that had mysteriously moved here from Canada. She was quiet and kept mostly to herself, but something about her made people surround her as the planets surround the sun. Most importantly, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He was far from perfect. His mother and father had separated when he was young. She had her problems and he just couldn't deal with it anymore. When his father remarried he thought he'd hate her. But then his baby sister was born and nothing mattered more than her. His life seemed perfect around outsiders. He was on the football team, he got straight A's and he was surrounded by people. But he was empty.

"Jason?" His thoughts broke as his social teacher called his name.

Jason flushed as he realized he'd been staring at his crush. He glanced back quickly. Once his eyes locked on her she gave a shy smile and returned to her books, "Uh, I'm sorry, can you repeat the question, Mrs. Kenly?"

Mrs. Kenly shook her head and returned to the lesson.

***/**/***

Aaden walked up the stairs to Morgan's apartment. Getting her key out of her side bag she carefully opened the door and sighed. She was finally home. She could finally have a weekend with Morgan, if he wasn't called on another case. Of course Reid would be there too. He seemed to be spending more and more time around the apartment since Morgan and Reid started dating. She didn't mind. She actually found him quite fascinating.

Aaden dropped her bag in her messy room and collapsed on the couch with another deep sigh. She turned on the TV for background noise and let her mind travel through her day.

School was a drag. Aaden probably wouldn't get up every morning if it wasn't for Morgan tickling her until she couldn't stop laughing. She had no problems with friends but they all seemed fake to her. She couldn't bring herself to trust any of them. But in every situation, you can always find the good. Aaden didn't know what she felt for Jason, but she knew he was different.

He was perfect in every way possible and yet he didn't let it get to his head. He seemed to be nice to everyone and treated everyone with respect. She'd never talked to him before even if they were in three courses together during the semester.

"Aaden?" A familiar voice made her lose her train of thought. Aaden glanced behind to find Morgan standing in the hallway.

She smiled, "Hey! Did you get the weekend off?"

Morgan smiled and shrugged out of his jacket, "So far so good, baby girl! I'm all yours this weekend; we can do whatever you want."

Morgan sat on the couch beside her and frowned, "Why are you watching the channel guide?" he chuckled as he grabbed the forgotten remote from the table and turned off the TV, "Something on your mind?"

Aaden blushed. She hadn't realized what she'd been watching, "I'm fine, I was just thinking,"

"Thinking about what?"

"Stuff," Aaden answered quickly.

Morgan gave her a questioning look but dropped the subject. He'd make her open up later, "So, since I've got the night off, I was thinking we could go out to dinner. You can pick the place," he shot her winning smile.

"Sure, why not. Can we go to that Italian place?" She batted her eyelashes.

Morgan chuckled, "Anything for you."

Aaden shot him a puzzled look, "Um, where's Reid?"

Morgan chuckled, "He insisted on giving us time together spouting facts about the necessities of quality family time without intruders. I tried explaining to him that he was family but he insisted."

Aaden smiled and shook her head, she was however happy to have time alone with Morgan.

***/**/***

Morgan and Aaden arrived at the small Italian restaurant within the hour. A nice waitress brought them to a small booth in the far corner. They looked at the menu in silence.

The waitress returned, "Hi, my name is Marcy, can I start you off with something to drink?" She smiled sweetly at Morgan who brushed off the gesture.

"I think we're ready to order," He said, "What do you want baby girl?"

The waitress looked defeated as she turned to Aaden, but managed a smile. Aaden ordered her food and Morgan followed. Once the waitress was out of site, Aaden started laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny don't you?"

Aaden nodded, "I think you hurt her feelings," she said in a mocking voice.

Morgan laughed and balled up his napkin, throwing it at her, "You know I should just get a sign for my forehead that says taken and gay,"

Aaden giggled; "You better hurry up with that sign before you have a line up of women outside our apartment door!" She smiled.

Morgan gave a sarcastic laugh as the waitress came back with their food and drinks. Aaden held back a giggle as the waitress flashed Morgan another flirtatious smile and left.

They started eating in silence and then Morgan spoke, "So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or do I have to guess?"

Aaden blushed and stared at her plate. She didn't know if she wanted to talk about it yet. It just seemed so awkward and new to her.

"C'mon baby girl, I know something's bugging you and you can't keep it from me forever."

Aaden sighed. She knew it was inevitable. She was about to explain herself when a group of familiar boys were guided into a booth beside them, Jason bringing up the rear. Aaden cursed in her head and lower her head as she blushed a deep shade of red, just her luck.

Morgan made the connection faster than Aaden would have liked, "Oh I see, it's a boy problem."

Aaden tried to glare at him but ended up blushing even more, "So, which one is he?"

Aaden glanced over at their table carefully, "Black jacket team jacket and short brown hair," she said quickly before lowering her head again.

Morgan glanced at the young boys, "I see," he tried not to laugh at Aaden's reaction.

"This isn't funny!" she exclaimed as she in turn through her napkin at Morgan.

"Baby girl, have you even talked to him?"

Aaden lowered her head once again, "No"

Just as Morgan was about to answer, Aaden glanced at the table and saw Jason walking over to their table.

"Oh, no, what do I do?" she pleaded Morgan with her eyes.

"Don't worry he's probably just going to the bathroom or something, he's definitely not coming here," Morgan glanced over at Jason, "Scratch that, he's totally coming here,"

Aaden glared at him, she wanted desperately to scream at Morgan but Jason came up to their table, "Hey, you're Aaden right?"

Aaden tried not to blush as she nodded her head.

"Awesome, we have social together right?"

"Ya, and Math and science," She said quickly and then lowered her gaze.

"Oh, right, well anyways, I just wanted to say hi. We never really talk in class."

Aaden smiled and glanced at Morgan who was giving the kid a hard glare.

Jason seemed to notice his presence, "Well, um, I better get back to the guys, but, um, we should definitely talk at school, um, see ya," Jason headed back to his table.

Aaden turned back to Morgan who was trying not to laugh, "Well, he seems nice,"

**Alright! How was that? I really hope you enjoyed! I will hopefully have a new chapter in a few days :) Have a great november break :)**

**Please Review!**


	2. A little coffee on a lot of sugar?

**Yay! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the first one. I wouldn't know cause I didn't get any reviews... :( But I'm still writing cause I love it! Anyways, thanks to those who added it to notifications list... that made me happy :) Well enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Morgan unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside after letting Aaden in. He sighed internally; his baby girl was growing up. He didn't know how he felt about the whole situation but he brushed it off. He'd deal with it when the first date came along.<p>

"What do you want to do know baby girl?" Morgan said as he watched Aaden settle on the large couch.

Aaden shrugged, "I don't know, it's up to you I guess."

Morgan chuckled, "Alright, well I'm just going to make a quick call and then we can watch a movie,"

Aaden chuckled, "You mean you're going to make a long call to your boyfriend and then I'll be watching a movie while you pass out on the sofa?"

Morgan shot her a fake glare and turned down the hallway to his bedroom; he was laughing as he pushed the door open and grabbed the phone.

"Hey pretty boy!" Morgan said as he heard the line pick up.

"Morgan? I thought you were spending the night with Aaden?"

Morgan chuckled, "I am, but I just wanted see how you were doing,"

"I'm fine, just doing a little light reading. How's it going with you?"

"Not bad," Morgan started making his back into living with the phone. The TV was on at a low volume and when he spotted Aaden he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked.

"Aaden, she fell asleep on the couch. I'm going to put her in her room. Why don't you come over?"

Reid stammered, "A-are you sure?"

Morgan shook his head, "Pretty boy, if I didn't want you over I wouldn't have invited you. Now get your cute little butt in my apartment pronto!"

Reid quickly agreed and hung up the phone. Morgan chuckled as he picked Aaden up in his arms. He carefully opened the door to her room and placed her under the covers kissing her forehead, "Good night baby girl," he whispered as he closed the door behind him.

***/**/***

Morgan had been sitting for ten minutes when he heard a knock on the door. Smiling he got up and opened it to reveal a nervous looking Reid, "Hey pretty boy." Morgan pulled Reid into the apartment, wrapping his arms around him in a big hug, "I've missed you!"

Reid chuckled, "I saw you today, Derek!"

Morgan laughed, "So?" He pulled his lover down in a chaste kiss and pulled him onto the couch, "Want some coffee?" He said getting up.

Reid grinned, "Yes please!"

Morgan chuckled, "So a little coffee on sugar?"

Reid frowned but nodded making Morgan chuckle a little harder.

Morgan disappeared into the kitchen and came out a few seconds later holding two mugs, "Here you go," he handed Reid the mug and snuggled down beside him on the couch, "So what do you want to watch?"

Reid shrugged and snuggled into Morgan's side.

"Okay then," Morgan got up going to his movie cabinet and pulled out a few, "300?" Reid wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Morgan returned to cabinet, "Okay, Band of brothers?"

"No."

Morgan sighed, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"No, too violent."

"Okay then, how about the Lord of the rings?"

"Well, I guess the violence isn't any better, but it'll do."

Morgan laughed, "A little picky are we?"

Reid frowned, "I'm not picky, I just know what I like and what I don't like."

"Alright, alright, but have you even seen any of those movies?"Derek said as he sat back down beside his lover.

"Um, no, but I have seen their previews and I can assure you that I wouldn't like them," Reid took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

Morgan laughed and pressed play. He wrapped his arms around Reid as the movie began.

Reid didn't make it half the movie. He'd fallen asleep on Morgan's lap during the first battle scene. Morgan chuckled and turned it off. He picked Reid up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom.

Laying him down on the bed, Reid stirred and opened his eyes, "Morgan?"

"I'm here pretty boy," He placed a kiss on his forehead.

Reid slowly sat up, "I should go home," He began to say.

Morgan shook his head, "Not a chance, its past midnight and your too tired to drive. You're staying here tonight."

Reid mumbled an agreement as Morgan through him one of his smallest shirts to put on. Morgan stripped down to his boxers and watched as Reid hesitated. Morgan frowned and gave him a questioning look, "You're not going to sleep in jeans and a sweater vest are you?"

Reid blushed and frowned. He took a deep breath and quickly changed. He looked up to find Morgan grinning at him, "What?"

"Nothing, pretty boy," He chuckled and slipped under the covers patting the empty spot next to him. Reid slipped in beside him and lay awkwardly on his back.

Morgan sighed and grabbed his waist, pulling him tightly to his chest. Reid froze at the touch but soon relaxed into Morgan. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! How was that? Okay nothing much happened but more is too come! I'm almost done chapter three! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews will be very much apreciated! :)**


End file.
